The Son of Neptune
by The Superhuman Shield
Summary: Jason may have lost his memory at the wrong camp but Percy Jackson has a similar problem...    I DO NOT own the Heroes of Olympus series and this is just a FanFiction version of how I THINK this book would turn out.
1. I Browse Weapons at Summer Camp

**Percy Jackson woke up, feeling nauseous. **He couldn't remember who he was. He looked around, not knowing where he was. He looked like he was in a cabin of some sort, except this was no ordinary cabin.

He was at the bottom of a bunk bed when he woke up, looking around. The cabin was lined with weapons – swords, maces, javelins, and much more. Everything was decorated in dark blue, and there was a statue of a muscled man with a lightning bolt in his hand. He had piercing blue eyes, and under the statue it said "Jupiter." _Zeus, _his subconscious told him.

"Where am…"

He was stopped by two teens that came into the room. They looked thin and spindly, but had eyes that basically said,_ if you mess with me I'm going to egg your cabin._ Their smiles said the same thing. _Hermes,_ he thought, though he had no idea how he knew that.

The taller one said, "No, Leroy, you did not just steal that girl's beret." The shorter one said, "Yes I did, Jack! I have proof, watch this. Hey Jason." The tall one paused and said, "Wait, that's not Jason." They looked at Percy with concern.

"Yeah, this one's a newcomer. Do you know him?"

"Nope."

"We should bring him to Lupa."

Percy said, "I'm sorry, who are you? Where am I? What's going on?" The other two boys, Leroy and Jack, kept talking about a woman named Lupa. "Alright, let's go," Leroy, said.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Lupa. Stand straight and show power. Lupa might classify you as weak, and you know what that means," Jack said. Percy did not know what that meant, but judging by their expressions, it looked like weakness was smelled, chased, and eaten by animals.

"Gee, can't wait to see Lupa," Percy said.

"Don't show disrespect, or she might eat you," Jack said. Percy thought he was joking, but his face was dead serious, which looked like it was uncommon for him.

As they passed through the camp, Percy could not think right. He did not even notice how amazing the camp was. Once they reached a very large forest, a wolf came out. Leroy and Jack said, "Good morning, Lupa."

The moment he saw Lupa was a wolf, two things ran through his head. The first thing was, _are you kidding me? Their counselor is a wolf?_ The second thing was something that Jack had said minutes ago, and that was,_ Stand straight and show power._ Percy stood up, fearless on the outside, feeling dumb on the inside.

Lupa dismissed Jack and Leroy with a nod of the head. The two boys ran away from the scene, looking like they were going to be late for a class.

"You shouldn't be here. Juno plays a mighty gamble by sending you here," she said.

Percy did not know what this meant, but he had the feeling he was part of a conspiracy, a bigger picture. He was being used. He also had the feeling that whoever Juno was, she was going to be a very important part in Percy's life.

Lupa nodded, as if this all made sense to her. The next words she said scared Percy so badly, he almost showed weakness.

The words she said were, "If Juno's plan fails, as it probably will, you demigods will tear each other apart. Come, Percy, let us see which god will claim you."

Percy walked away from the forest with Lupa, somehow knowing that he was one of the deadly demigods and that this Jason kid was involved.

As he scanned the camp he gasped, not recognizing any of the view. He knew this was an important place, a camp, and a training center. He knew he did not belong here, that he was from a different bloodline. He knew he was Greek, and some memories were coming back to him. He said one word, one crucial word that would give him an outlook on how difficult his life would become.

"Romans," Percy gasped.


	2. I Get Claimed by the God of Donkeys

**It took Percy a few moments to take this new information in.** He was in a Roman camp. And he was Greek. He was scared; would the Romans treat him differently?

Percy could remember only a few things from his life before the blackout. He remembered a deep voice coming from a deep pit. He also remembered a blonde girl who had a knife in her hand.

But what he remembered most vividly was a tall 20-year-old boy with golden eyes. Those piercing golden eyes scared him. Percy hoped he would never have to see those eyes again.

They walked past the lake, and Percy stared for a while. He also remembered that he had a special connection between him and water.

He dug around in his jean pockets. All he found was a picture of him, the blonde girl, and another boy. Did that boy have horns?

He also found a ballpoint pen. Wait, a ballpoint pen? He didn't even have any paper to write on! Was he that stupid in his life? This pen, however, felt familiar, and he suspected a person does not write with this pen.

He uncapped it, and it grew to a 3-foot tall gleaming bronze sword! This was amazing! _Wow, _he thought. _All this camp will be so surprised at this new – _

"Perseus?"

Percy stopped thinking. Lupa was calling him. When he walked to her, she saw the sword and looked at the inscription. "'Anaklusmos,'" she read. "'Riptide,'" Percy translated. Lupa just stared at him.

"Woah! Heads up, man!" a voice called.

Percy ducked just as an arrow came flying over his head. The arrow was so close to him it cut off some of his hair!

"Wow, this camp is awesome, but your safety is down the drain!" Percy told the archer. The archer laughed, and he asked what Percy's name was. "Percy Jackson," he said.

"Cool, my name's Mike, but most people call me Hawkeye. 'Cause, you know, I'm a good archer."

"That's debatable!" one of the other campers yelled.

"Shut up, Blake!" Hawkeye yelled back. He chuckled. "That Blake, always joking around. Anyway, who's your godly parent?"

"I don't know," Percy said. "Maybe I'll find out later."

"Maybe. Ever since that kid from the Greek camp figured out how to get the gods to pay more attention to demigods, life's been good. Or at least better. Blake, who was the hero from Camp Half-Blood?"

Blake said, "I think Dionysus put in the name 'Peter Johnson.'"

"Okay, thanks."

That night, at dinner, Lupa made an announcement.

"Tonight, a new member joins us. His name is Percy Jackson. Percy, come up here."

Percy went up to the stage. "Hi, everyone," he said awkwardly. "Well, I don't know what to say, so, um, any questions?"

One girl yelled out, "Yeah, I got one. What idiot god claimed _you_?"

Percy said, "No god's claimed me yet. I don't even know what that means."

"I knew it! No god would _want_ to claim you anyway!" The girl started to laugh hysterically.

By this time, the crowd had gone silent.

Percy did not remember much of his old life, but he remembered one thing; he hated bullies.

A roaring started in his ears. His face was getting redder. "What's your name?" he asked the girl.

"Nancy. What you gonna do about it, Prissy?" The girl went up onto the stage and punched Percy in the stomach. That was the last straw.

"Big mistake, Nancy."

There was a tugging sensation in Percy's gut, and a huge burst of water came hurtling onto the stage, wetting Percy and Nancy.

Nancy was blasted back about 20 feet and landed in mud. Strangely enough, Percy was dry and intact on the stage.

Everyone gasped. They started pointing about a foot above Percy's head. He looked up and there was a floating green trident above his head.

"What does this mean?" he said.

"It means you are a very powerful demigod," Lupa said.

"Wait, you mean…"

"Hail Perseus Jackson, the son of Neptune."


End file.
